


Kiss Number Nine: Bonus Kiss - Dhyutham

by a_xmasmurder



Series: The Eight Types of Kissing [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Having it off at work, Kissing, Life and Such at MI6, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dhyutham (Gambling) is competition between the man and woman to take the other’s lips first in his/her mouth. Both compete to catch the other’s lips. When there is a bet beforehand, it is called Akapada-Dyuda and when one of the partners surprise the other by taking his/her lips, it is called Kapada-Dyuda(cheating at game)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Number Nine: Bonus Kiss - Dhyutham

Q pressed his shoulders against the wall and rolled his hips against Bond, grinning when the agent growled lustily in his ear. Bond’s tongue flicked out to lick a wet stripe along the shell, and Q shivered all the way down to his toes. “ _Damn_ it, James.”

“Hmm?” Bond hummed and nibbled lightly on Q’s ear, nosing into his hair to get a better angle, and Q latched onto Bond’s neck, sucking a dark mark there. Bond’s hips hitched forward, and Q could feel the hard erection against his taut thigh.

“We are having it off _at work_.”

“And? What’s the problem?” A nip at his neck, and then Bond was facing him, staring through Q with his steel eyes, eyes that glinted with mirth and want. Eyes that reflected Q’s perfectly. Eyes that were twin pools of life in an otherwise deadly world, such as they live in. Q grinned.

“Oh, no problem. Just...nowhere comfortable to lie down, is all.”

Bond smirked, hooked his leg behind Q’s, and suddenly they were on the ground, on their knees, and Bond was cradling Q’s head in his hands and licking his way into Q’s panting mouth. Q sure as hell wasn’t going to let the agent win this round, though - he pulled his head back and returned the smirk, then nipped at the older man’s bottom lip and pressed himself against Bond’s chest, wrapping his arms around Bond’s neck to lock him in close. James laughed and kissed the tip of Q’s nose, then brought both hands up to hold Q’s face still as they kissed; slower, softer, a lull in the race.

Q hummed at him and snuck his tongue between Bond’s wet lips and traced his front teeth. More laughter from the agent made Q’s head spin with joy, and he sought out the sound again, tap-dancing his fingers along the nape of Bond’s neck. But James was too busy trying to trap Q’s bottom lip with his teeth to really notice. _I’ll have to do something about that._ Q dug in with his fingernails and scratched lines down from Bond’s hairline into the collar of his dress shirt. Judging by the stuttering groan that rolled out of James, it did the trick, and Q was happy. He let up and pressed his hands against Bond’s chest, pushing him backwards until the agent stopped resisting and lay back onto the institutional carpeting, red and black and shot through with brown.

“God, you look fantastic on your back,” Q murmured, then blinked. “My _God_ , did I actually just say that?”

“You did.” The smirk on James’ face turned predatory and wild. “And I _love it_. Get down here, you insufferable creature.”

Q grinned and maneuvered until he was straddling James, then leaned down and purred at him. “Make me.”

Suddenly, Bond gripped Q by his cardigan and pulled him the rest of the way down and latched onto his mouth again, catching Q’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipping gently. Q groaned and rocked his hips down, mentally cursing them being, you know, at work. _Can’t just rip clothing off and go at it right here. Right here being a bloody abandoned hallway.Well, hopefully abandoned._ Bond growled into Q’s mouth and moved his hands over Q’s sides, sliding calloused palms over the soft cardigan and thin waist until he gripped Q’s hips. His fingers dug in and held Q still as he pushed up, rutting against Q’s arse.

“Oh, _hell,_ that - that feels good, _very_ good, James.” Q was starting to lose his ability to think in linear - in fact, he was losing his ability to think in general. All his brain wanted to provide was Bond wants to fuck, he wants to fuck me, I want to let him, want to feel him in me, damn it why do we have to be at work! He licked at Bond, catching teeth and tongue and lips. He pressed into the kiss and caged his hands around Bond’s face, stroking his cheekbones with thumbs and running his long fingers through sandy blond hair shot through with greys. He could feel his pulse throb in his prick, and he was sure if he didn’t get some relief soon that he was going to have an injury. He rolled his hips and rocked into Bond, making both of them moan in pleasure. Then Q felt fingers slide beneath his belt, as far as they could go, and he nipped at Bond. “No cheating.”

“Nothing below - _fuck_ , Q - the belt?” James nipped back.

“Kissing, remember?”

“You are doing a hell of a lot more than kissing, you little shit.”


End file.
